Mended
by Andmcc
Summary: In which a young demi-witch and her siblings find love in the dreary town of Forks. Paul/OFC Leah/Mark Embry/Clarisse Jacob/Piper Seth/OC Brady/OC A Harry Potter,Twilight,Percy Jackson Crossover
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter, Twilight, Percy Jackson, or any characters you recognize from J.K. Rowling, Rick Riordan, or Stephanie Meyer and any mistakes found in any of the chapters are my own.**

 _A/N... this is simply the start of Zane's story beginning with how she came to be (Nafisa & Ares) and why she ends up where she does._

 _Lesley-Ann Brandt as Nafisa Shafiq_

 _Joe Manganiello as Ares god of war_

 _Aaron Taylor Johnson as James Potter_

 _Holland Roden as Lily Potter_

 _Ben Barnes as Sirius Black_

 _Andrew Garfield as Remus Lupin_

 _Carey Mulligan as Alice Longbottom_

 _Leonardo DiCaprio as Frank Longbottom_

 _Angela Bassett as Mirabel Picquery-Shafiq_

 _Brian Stokes Mitchell as Aasif Shafiq_

...

It was a frigid snowy night, as a young witch made her way down the streets of London. The tip of her nose was turning red and her brown cheeks were starting to look flushed. Nafisa Shafiq sighed as she thought back to the happenings of a few hours ago; the meeting with the Order of the Phoenix was a complete bust, they were no where closer to finding Voldemort's headquarters than they were a few weeks ago; having graduated from Hogwarts last spring she and the others were hoping that they would have made more progress by now, but unfortunately that wasn't the case. However, there was one positive thing that came out of that completely discouraging meeting. Her very dear friends, James and Lily Potter asked her and Sirius if they would be their unborn child's godparents. Nafisa chuckled a little thinking back to only a few years ago how Lily vehemently insisted that she would forever loath James, despite her and Alice Longbottom neè Macmillan insisting that they would end up together someday.

She halted as she saw a sign for a muggle pub, and decided to get out of the cold. She made her way through the crowd bobbing her head to Queen's "Bohemian Rhapsody" that somehow was able to flow over the loud noise of the crowd. She took her seat at the bar and ordered a glass of whiskey. As she took her first sip she could feel the alcohol warm her up. Suddenly, the hairs on Nafisa's arms and the back of her neck seemed to stand on end & her magic seemed to start buzzing in her stomach as if to warn her about something. She glanced over both of her shoulders and paused as she locked eyes with the man who just entered the pub. The muggles seemed to part like the Red Sea as he made his way into the bar, like they could sense how dangerous he was. He was a tall man, about 6'5" weighing maybe 250 lbs of pure muscle, he had sun glasses on even though it was night time but she could feel his heated gaze on her, his dark jeans curved his strong legs, his black muscle shirt was covered by a scuffed up leather jacket. She could see that he had numerous scars on his face, including what looked like claw marks going from his cheek to the side of his buzz cut. All in all the man looked to be the epitome of danger. Seeing as though the Shafiq family were legacies of Serqet, the Egyptian goddess of fertility, nature, animals, medicine, magic, and healing venomous stings and bites; she could sense when another pantheon was near. His entire aura screamed raw power, and that alone told Nafisa that she wasn't dealing with a minor god. She was shaken out of her musings as he took a seat next to her at the bar. Once he took off his sunglasses, Nafisa gulped as she got a good look at his eyes that looked like pure fire.

"Didn't think I'd run into a little scorpion here." Was the first thing that came out of his mouth as he smirked at her.

Nafisa's brow furrowed as she thought of a reply, " You seem to be at an advantage. You seem to already know something about me, but I am afraid I am at a loss my lord." She said stoically yet respectfully sensing the power flowing from this man.

"Look a bit closer λίγο σκορπιό, you'll figure it out." He stated making her look at him a bit more critically as she heard him speak Greek.

As she looked deeper in his eyes she looked past the never ending fire that seemed to burn and them and shuddered at what she saw next; bloody corpses laid out with swords and spears flying around in complete chaos, the screams of men seemed to make their way to her ears making her gasp in realization as her mind clicked with his identity.

"Lord Ares." She said simply giving him a slight bow of her head making his eyes glow brighter and his smirk grow.

...

Nafisa let out a painful sigh as she threw up for what to be the hundredth time in the past couple of days. Seeing as she almost never got sick, she raked her brain trying to figure out the cause of her supposed illness. After sitting on her bathroom floor for what seemed forever she gasped as she ran to the calendar book sitting on her nightstand. She flipped through the pages panicked seeing that she was a few weeks late, she had tried to chalk it down to stress but she couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling in the back of her head. She grabbed her holly wood wand with a Hungarian Ironbelly heartstring core and whispered a small incantation pointing it toward her stomach. As the light shined bright gold, she dropped her wand in shock. Her brief affair with Ares lasted a few weeks, it gave her an escape from the stress of the looming war. She thought that they were being safe, but of course when you're dealing with a god nothing ever turns out the way you want.

She went back in the bathroom and stood in front of her mirror lifting up her shirt. As she gazed a her now flat stomach she let out a small laugh and smiled softly.

"I guess it's me and you kid."

...

Nafisa paced the floor in her living room trying to take deep breathes to calm herself down, after going to a fellow healer during her break at St. Mungo's she was able to confirm her pregnancy. Now all that was left was to tell her friends and family. No one knew that it was Ares she had been seeing for the past couple of weeks. If she came to Order meetings a bit more relaxed than usual no one commented on it, though Lily and Alice couldn't help but give her knowing smirks. The two pregnant women knew her better than anyone and could tell that she had met someone; they decided that once she was ready to fess up she would, trying to force information out of Nafisa Shafiq was like signing your own death certificate. She had a temper that could match up with the Blacks on a good day.

"You've got this Nafi, just come out and tell them. Everyone I'm with child," she said still pacing in her living room shaking her head, "no, no. That sounds so stupid! Ok, everyone I'm expecting. No, Nafi! Sweet goddess Serqet why is this so hard!" She exclaimed as her floo roared to life, with James and Lily walking out of it making her jump slightly. She schooled her expression trying to calm her self down and made her way over to the couple.

"Fisa, what's going on you keep fidgeting like the boys put itching powder in your clothes!" Lily exclaimed as she pulled out of their hug.

"Everything's fine Lils I just have some exciting news, but we have to wait for everyone to get here before I say anything else." She said smiling.

"You sure Fis? You have been acting a bit odd and that's saying a lot for you." James said with a small smirk making Nafisa sock him in the arm making him groan.

"Zip it Potter, you just have to wait for everyone to get here." She said with a smirk of her own.

One by one the rest of her guests made their way into her home, after the Potters was Remus & Sirius the latter picking her up and spinning her in a hug that almost made her lose her lunch, next was the Longbottoms, then her parents, Aasif Shafiq and Maribel Picquery-Shafiq.

As they sat down in her living room Nafisa made her way to stand in front of them making them give her all of their attention.

"I know that I wasn't very forthcoming with what I needed to tell you all tonight, and believe me it was a complete shock to me. It wasn't exactly planned, not that I'm not happy about it, I am honestly. I just wish it would have happened under better circumstances, preferably with someone not so prone to unnecessary acts of violence, but I guess the fates had their own plan for me..." Nafisa seemed ramble as she often did when she was nervous not stopping to catch her breath as her mother cut her off.

"Ti kras, breath child. What's happened?" Her mother's soft, concerned voice soothed her as her creole accent flowed through the room.

"Well, I'm pregnant." She said after taking a few breaths and was met by the happy squeals of Lily & Alice, a happy, supportive smile from her mother, and the shocked faces of her father, Sirius, James, Remus, & Frank.

"Fisa! That's amazing now all of our kids can grow up together!" Lily exclaimed as she and Alice pulled her into a hug.

Next her mother came over and pulled her into a tight embrace saying softly, "I am so happy for you ti kras, but who is the child's father?" She said breaking the men out of their stupor as making eveyone caste hopeful glances at Sirius making Nafisa sigh.

"Before you get any ideas, Sirius isn't the father. Despite what you all think we've never been together," she said making everyone sigh in dissapointment and Sirius give her a small understanding smile, "this is the part where it gets a bit complicated." she stated with a sigh sitting on the arm of the couch next to Sirius.

"You can tell us Fisa," Lily said with an encouraging smile, "Is that why you've seemed so relaxed these past couple of weeks?"

"Honestly yes. But whatever we had is now over. I knew going into it that it wasn't a long term situation, that would be simply impossible." she stated making them furrow their brows.

"Why, who is he Nafi?" her father stated concerned.

"Can you not sense him papa? Here, come." She asked as she placed her father's hand on her stomach. Seeing as he was also a legacy of Serqet he would be able to sense Ares' aura through the child.

He gasped as he felt a surge of raw power flow through his unborn grandchild. He gazed upon his daughter's face and gave a troubled sigh.

"Who?"

"Ares."

...

Nafisa's painful groans flowed through the room as her mother wiped her forehead.

"You're almost there Fisa. You can do this." her father said taking her hand as she pushed.

"I can see the head Nafisa, you're almost there. I can see the head." Madam Pomfrey said she coached her to take deep breaths. Nafisa insisted that she be the one to deliver her child as she trusted her more than any other healer. As Nafisa pushed for the last time a shrill screamed filled the room and eveyone let out a collective, relieved breath.

"It's a girl!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed joyfully placing the child in the arms of her mother.

Nafisa let her joyful tears stream dowm her face as she gazed at the beautiful little girl in her arms. The child's tears seemed to halt and Nafisa let out a slight gasp as she gazed at the bright amber eyes of her daughter.

"She's beautiful Nafi." Her mother stated as she and her father wiped their own joyful tears.

Suddenly a slight surge of power settled in the room making Nafisa's head turn as a familiar burly man made his way in. It didn't take much for her parents to realize who he was, but that didn't stop them from standing protectively in front of their daughter and granddaughter.

Nafisa watched him with careful eyes as he made his way to the open side of her bed and gazed down at his newest child.

She waited with baited breath as he studied the baby girl with calculating eyes before nodding his head slightly.

"This one will be strong." was all he said before placing a bronze chain around the baby's neck and walking away.

"Zane. Her name is Zane." Nafisa stated making him halt before he nodded his head once more as he disappeared.

...

James and Lily Potter were dead.

Sirius had been arrested.

Dumbledore would not tell her where her godson Harry was.

Nafisa's whole world had been turned upside down just a few short days after her daughters first birthday. She had a feeling it was only going to get worse. Voldemorts followers had become increasingly and worriedly reckless in the few short hours since the demise if their master. Just this morning she had gotten word that her dear friends Frank and Alice Longbottom had been tortured by the Lestranges. It was only a matter of time before they came for her.

She gazed down at the expressive amber eyes of her daughter and could not help but let out a few tears. Just then she felt something push at the wards surronding her home.

She steeled her expression and hastily grabbed her daughter running up the stairs. She finally reached her bedroom and locked the door. She turned to her back window before whispering an incantation in arabic.

" _khadhani 'iilaa damiin_ ( _take me to my_ _blood)"_

As she repeated the incantation a red door materialized where her window used to be. Once the door was in place, she set her daughter down and gazed into her eyes lovingly letting out a few more tears.

"Mama loves you so much hadiat saghira (little gift)." She said as she smooth her daughter's wild black and brown curls kissing her forehead. She placed her locket filled with moving pictures of the both of them around the child's neck securing it along with her celstial bronze chain as she felt another shove at her wards.

She kissed her forehead one more time before placing the child through the door praying to whatever gods were listening to watch over her precious little girl because she knew after tonight she wouldn't be able to.

...

Far away on Olympus a stoic dark haired god gazed down at Hestia's hearth and let out a sigh at the sight of Aasif & Mirabel Shafiq cradling their crying granddaughter.

"She will know happiness Ares." the goddess of love said smiling sadly at him laying a supportive hand on his arm, "I've seen it, once she completes the trails the fates have set for her, she will have true love and happiness."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter, Twilight, Percy Jackson, or any characters you recognize from J.K. Rowling, Rick Riordan, or Stephanie Meyer and any mistakes found in any of the chapters are my own.**

 **A/N... Zane is about 10 years old in this chapter. Since she has a late birthday in October she gets her Hogwarts letter the summer before she turns 11. I'm picturing her as a young Kiana Ledè.**

Zane smirked as Luke fell on his back, the older boy letting out a painful grunt. Sparing was one of her favorite things to do at Camp Half-blood; being a child of Ares has its advantages when it came to all things warfare and the like.

She has been here since she was 8 years old, after a run in with a chimera outside of her grandparents compound in Cairo, when they finally revealed the truth about her father. He was a god, the god of war to be exact.

After losing her mother when she was only a year old she accepted the fact that her grandparents were the only close family she had left and she was ok with that. To find out that her father was very much alive, and that she had multiple siblings was a shock. The fact that he was a god was almost too much for her young mind to handle, but she had never been one to show weakness so she took it in stride and allowed her grandparents to send her to this safe haven for kids like her so she would be able to train and learn how to defend herself.

Luke was one of the first friends she made here. The son of Hermes took one look at the young brown skinned girl and melted, taking her under his wing immediately. The next was a haughty younger girl named Annabeth; Zane instantly bonded with the daughter of Athena and made it her duty to watch over her. Over the years more demigods inserted themselves in Zane's life refusing to leave mainly her younger sister Clarisse, her brothers Sherman, Mark, & Ellis, Piper daughter of Aphrodite, Will son of Apollo, & an anxious centaur named Grover.

"You know I thought you were going to start taking it easy on me." Luke said with a smirk as he picked himself up off of the ground.

"Where would you get an idea like that? Friend or not I'm still going to kick your ass." Zane said smirking as the pair made their way to the group over to the side chanting and clapping.

"I can't believe you got your ass kicked by my little sister again." Mark said smirked clapping Luke's shoulder.

"She's small, but she's dangerous." He replied grinning looking down at Zane fondly.

Their attention turned toward the "mess hall" as they heard the call for lunch and the group split up to go to their respective tables. They sent their burnt offering to the gods before finally settling down to eat. The next few minutes were filled with laughter, before their attention was averted to an owl making its way to the Ares table settling in front of Zane.

She smiled detaching the letter attached to its ankle before giving it some bread and water. She glanced at the front of the letter and gave a small smirk at the words,

 _ **Ms. Z. Shafiq, Camp-Half-blood, Long Island, New York, Cabin 5**_

She ripped it open and read.

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Ms. Shafiq, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress_

"What is it?" Clarisse said leaning over Zane's shoulder to read the letter.

"I'll tell you if you back up nosey." Zane said playfully shoving her younger sister making her glare before she gave Zane a small smirk. The others started to crowd around her as well wanting to know what the girl got.

"It's my Hogwarts letter." Zane said proudly causing Clarisse's face to fall.

"So you're leaving." She said with a frown starting to get visibly upset. Most people would be shocked to see the usually tough, stoic daughter of Ares show this much emotion; but her siblings understood immediately. Zane and Clarisse shared a special bond and had not spent more than a few days apart for the past 2 years.

Zane gave her younger sister a rare soft smile before slinging an arm around her shoulder.

"Come on Clari, it'll be ok. I'll still visit during Christmas and I'll be right back here in the summer. I'll IM every chance I get and I'll write. Besides with me gone, you'll be the only girl which means they have to listen to you." Zane said with a small smirk making her little sister smirk back looking at their brothers who gulped in fear.

...:...

"Come on Zany I want to go to Zonko's! Papa Aasif said that if we finished your shopping early we'd go to Zonko's and I could find stuff to prank the boys with!" Clarisse sighed irritated pulling a smug Zane behind her as they made their way through Diagon Alley to get Zane's school supplies. Zane purposely slowed down taking tiny steps to further irritate her younger sister. Seeing as most of Ares' children didn't have family outside of the one at camp Zane's grandparents took it upon themselves to be the surrogate grandparents to all of her siblings.

The group consisting of Zane, her grandparents, Clarisse, and Piper made they're way through the crowd. They had already got her falcon that she named Ode, most of her books, and were on their way to get her fitted for her uniform.

"Now habibis, we're going to get the rest of Zany's books, just wait here for her fitting, and then we'll go get her wand." Maribel said kissing the girls on their foreheads pushing the girls into Madam Malkin's before she and Aasif walked away.

"I'll be with you in a second dears." A kind older woman said smiling as the girls walked in catching the end of a conversation between a skinny boy with unruly black hair and glasses and a familiar blonde haired boy with sharp features.

Zane scowled as she heard the nosey Malfoy boy question the stranger about his parents.

"They're dead," said the boy, bluntly.

"Oh, sorry," said Draco, too taken aback to remember to sound sincere.

"But they were our kind, weren't they?"

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean." The stranger replied.

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same; they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine," said Draco, barely taking a breath through his idiotic pureblood propaganda monologue, "I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What is your family name anyway?"

"I see your still spouting off your daddy's ridiculous tirades Malfoy." Zane stepped in cutting Draco off making him scowl at her.

"Oh look it's the bastard." He said sharply making Clarisse and Piper glare at him. His words no longer had an affect on Zane, she and the people who were most important to her knew the truth of her parentage; everyone else's opinions On the subject simply didn't matter.

"I'd rather be a bastard than a ferret." She smirked at him knowing how to get under his skin. She first encountered the Malfoys when she would visit the Ministry of Magic with her grandfather for Wizengemot sessions, it's safe to say they weren't fans of each other.

Before he could get another word in the old woman fitting the robes walked back in cutting him off.

"You're all done my dear." She said to Draco oblivious to the argument that was happening around her. Draco gave Zane one last scowl before marching out with a huff making her smirk.

"You're up next dearie," she spoke getting Zane attention, directing her to the stand, " first year at Hogwarts?" She asked making Zane nod politely.

Zane turned to the skinny boy with the unruly black hair next to her and smirked at his stunned expression having witnessed the banter between her and Malfoy.

"Just ignore him. He constantly spouts that useless nonsense that his daddy feeds him all the time." Zane said snapping him out of his stupor making him turn to her chuckling.

"Um I-I'm Harry." He spike smiling softly at her.

"Zane." She said giving him a firm handshake and smile.

Neither of them knowing that would be the start of a life long friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter, Twilight, Percy Jackson, or any characters you recognize from J.K. Rowling, Rick Riordan, or Stephanie Meyer and any mistakes found in any of the chapters are my own.**

 **A/N...This chapter takes place during the battle of Hogwarts. The gods are watching the battle through Hestia's hearth (fire), so basically like they are watching something on a tv. In my story they keep an eye on their children and keep themselves entertained by watching the hearth, intervening when it's absolutely necessary.**

 _Kiana Ledè as Zane Kellan Shafiq_

It wasn't uncommon for the gods to keep and eye on their children through Hestia's hearth. As they sat upon their thrones, they gazed down at the scene presenting itself to them.

"The girl is becoming quite the leader son." Zeus said to Ares watching his granddaughter Zane and the young mortal witch she is quite close with guide younger students out of the magical castle she has called home for the past few years. The gods knew all about the war brewing in magical Britain many of them siring children that are apart of that world.

One of Ares' children, Zane, had become very well known not only in her world, but also in Olympus. Having completed 2 quests of her own as well as helping Poseidon's son Percy with his, on top of providing many new demigods safe passage to camp, it isn't a surprise that the gods found the girl intriguing and kept an eye on the happenings of her life. They watched in fascination as Zane as well as the witch and wizards she is so fond of went on the run searching for what the mortals call horcruxes, blasphemous artifacts used to ensure immortality. They watched as the children were captured and taken to a mansion; and observed with heavy hearts as Zane was tortured by the same mad woman who killed her mother, not being able to intervene.

Right now they were observing the brewing battle that seemed to be festering at Hogwarts and watched as Zane as well as her friend Hermione gathered in the courtyard and met up with their half-goblin professor.

 _"Alright now that we are all here Miss Shafiq if you would?" He said gesturing to her Yew wood wand with thunderbird wing core._

 _"I've always wanted to do this." Zane said smirking over at Hermione before she murmured a series of protection spells along with the two professors that caused a bubble to form around the grounds._

"It's scary how much she resembles you when she smirks brother." Apollo said grinning over at Ares making the war god glare at him.

"Just focus on the hearth and stop goading him." Athena sighed exasperated trying to divert their attention back to the scene.

They saw a group of witches and wizards gathering around Zane and the Potter boy waiting for instructions.

 _"I need a line of defense around the perimeter, we must hold that line no matter what. Remus, Kingsley, Arthur, and Tonks I need you to led the front line. Once Neville and Seamus blow the bridge it's only going to delay them breaking through the barrier for a short time after that all hell will break lose." She said_ _making everyone nod. Then Harry spoke making everyone halt._

 _"One more thing if you see Bellatrix, leave her to Zane." He said grabbing her hand as everyone looked at her with knowing and understanding expressions. She looked over at her god brother and mouthed thank you squeezing his hand._

"The boy is right, a debt must be paid." Ares said gruffly thinking bitterly of the woman who tortured his child and murdered her mother. Though their affair was brief there was no denying that Ares was fond of young Nafisa Shafiq, even if he didn't outwardly show it; he didn't chose to have children with just anyone.

 _The barrier was starting to crumble and they all got in their positions. The giants got through first , and the wizards stunned them_ _making the giants topple over. And then the first wave of death eaters passed through. They were coming at Zane and the others, left and right throwing curses at anything moving._

The gods observed fascinated and impressed with the strategic moves the young demigod made taking out all opponents in her line of sight.

"She is truly your child Ares. She is truly gifted in battle." Hera spoke as Ares gazed down at his daughter with what some may call pride in his eyes.

However, as soon as they started to get the upper hand the next wave of death eaters started to rain down on them too quickly.

 _"Inside now! Get inside and take cover!" Professor Mcgonagall yelled. They all deflected the spells coming towards them as they made it back into the castle._

 _They all made it back into the castle walking toward the great hall when Voldemort's voice rang out. "You have fought valiantly...but in vain. I do not wish this...every drop of magical blood spilt is a terrible waste," he began, making everyone stop what they were doing. "I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity...Harry Potter I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman, and child who tries to conceal you from me."_

"What a vile creature." Artemis spoke frowning.

 _As they finally made it to the hall Zane stopped as she saw the sullen face of Hermione standing outside the door with tears in her eyes looking at her with pity. Zane speed up and walked over to her in a panic._

"Oh no, what do you suppose has happened?" Aphrodite asked frowning.

 _"Who?" Zane asked as her voice cracked and tears filled her eyes._

 _"I'm so sorry Zane." She said as the tears streamed down her face._

 _"Who Mione?" She asked as her voice shaked. Her eyes trailed over to two people laying motionless on two cots holding hands. Zane froze as she walked over and gazed at them. The young demi god chocked out a sob as she looked at the faces of her surrogate uncle and his wife._

 _As she looked over to her left and saw the Weasley's sobbing over the body of a still smiling Fred making her tears flow even more._

"So many lives lost, because of one man! Father there must be something we can do?!" Athena exclaimed surprising everyone.

"You know we cannot interfere with mortal affairs." Zeus spoke with finality in his voice.

 _"Mione we have to find Harry you know he's going to go." She said in realization, her voice hoarse from crying. She grabbed Hermione's hand while they walked out of the hall looking for Harry. They walked up to the second floor corridor and saw him about to walk down the stairs._

 _"Harry please think about what you're doing, you can't go there. Not alone." Zane begged him with tears streaming down her face._

 _"Zane I don't have a choice. There's a reason I can hear them, the horcruxes," He said making their eyes widen with realization._

 _"I think I've known for a while...and I think you have too," he said with his head down._

 _She chocked out another sob as he pulled them to his chest._

 _"We already killed the snake now it's just him, this is how it has to end." He said kissing her forehead as she continued to cry into his shoulder. He pulled her head up and looked her in the eye before speaking._

 _"Remember together till the very end, you'll always be my sister Zane." He said kissing her forehead one more time before doing the same to Hermione and walking down the stairs._

"The boy is truly noble." Hermes said smiling sadly.

As the night went on everyone restless waiting for the next attack.

 _"There's a procession coming towards us," a boy they recognized as Zane's close friend Neville said getting everyone's attention._

 _Everyone got up and walked outside to see Voldemort and his mindless Death Eaters coming towards us. The watched as Zane looked past him and glared at the vile woman who ruined her life. Bellatrix following her master latching on to him like the leech that she is. Neville saw who she was glaring at and put a comforting hand on her shoulder._

 _"You'll get your chance Zane." He said empathetically sharing an intense hate for the woman who ruined both of their families._

 _"Who is that, that Hagrid's carrying? Neville who is it?" Zane's red-headed friend Ginny asked as her voice trembled._

"Oh no! It can't be!" Aphrodite gasped.

 _They watched as Zane froze and her knees buckled once she realized who it was._

 _"Harry Potter...is dead!" Voldemort cried out victoriously._

 _"No! No!" Ginny screamed devastated as her father held her to him_.

 _"Silence! Stupid girl, Harry Potter is dead. From this day forth, you put your faith in me." Voldemort hissed walking forward as his beady red eyes glowed._

 _"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort walked back towards his Death Eaters, his arms flying out at his sides. His Death Eaters laughed and Voldemort turned back to the defeated side. He laughed and opened his arms._

 _"And now is the time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us...or die." Yet no one moved._

 _"Draco! Draco, come here." Lucius Malfoy called out to a his son. Draco didn't move as but made eye contact with Zane., softening his expression She gave him a small smile and a nod as if saying goodbye. The two always seemed to at each others throats when they were children, but unbeknownst to most they both harbored some feelings for each other over the years; never acting on them out of fear._

"It's as if they're saying goodbye." Hera said softly frowning at the soft, sad gazes the two teens gave each other.

"They do feel some love for each other. But, he is not the one she is meant for." Aphrodite spoke cryptically.

 _"Draco, come." Narcissa Malfoy said softly._

 _He seemed torn, but then slowly walked over to the Death Eaters._

 _"Well done, Draco, well done," Voldemort said, hugging him. He then released Draco, who walked over to his parents._

 _Zane looked up and watched as Neville began to limp forward in the middle of the two sides._

 _"Well I must say I'd hoped for better," Voldemort intoned. The Death Eaters laughed. Voldemort glided toward Neville. "And who might you be, young man?" he asked._

 _Neville didn't look him in the eyes. "Neville Longbottom," he answered, dark red blood matting his equally dark brown hair on the left side of his face._

 _The Death Eaters laughed and Voldemort was holding back his own laughter. "Well Neville I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks."_

 _"I'd like to say something," Neville said, cutting off Voldemort which earned him a glare from the snake._

 _"Well Neville I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say," Voldemort said still glaring at him_.

 _"It doesn't matter that Harry's gone," Neville began._

 _"Stand down, Neville!" a boy named Seamus Finnegan snapped_.

 _"People die every day!" Neville shot back, looking at Seamus. "Friends...family...Yeah, we lost Harry tonight, he's still with us...in here," Neville said, touching his chest. "So's Fred...Remus...Tonks...all of them." Neville shook his head slightly. "They didn't die in vain!" He turned to look at Voldemort, glowering at the Dark Lord. "But you will," he began, stronger as Voldemort began chuckling. "Because you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us, for all of us!" He pulled the Sword of Gryffindor out of the hat. "And it's not over!" Neville proclaimed as Harry rolled out of Hagrid's arms._

 _"Yes!" Zane shouted, grinning._

 _They all ran back inside as we fending off against the stray Death Eaters that hadn't apperated away when Harry jumped out of Hagrid's arms._

 _In the Great Hall, Bellatrix sent a curse at Ginny and Zane blocked it, glaring at the vile woman._

 _"Looks like the little blood traitor wants to play, aye? Maybe I'll finally be able to get rid of Nafisa's little bastard?" she asked in a baby voice._

 _"You wish." Zane replied glaring._

 _Bellatrix snarled before sending her first curse which Zane blocked._

The gods watched on as the duel commenced, both witches showing tremendous strength and skill. Suddenly a fiery red aura seemed to cover the young demigod making her spells that much more powerful. The pantheons all turned to Ares with brows raised recognizing his blessing.

He simply ignored them and focused on his daughter.

 _The battle wound down and soon, it was down in the hall so the only ones fighting were Zane and Bellatrix which quickly got everyone's attention._

 _Zane hurled a curse at Bellatrix that sliced her arm._

 _"You little bitch! You're nothing but a blood traiting whore, just like your mother!" Bellatrix yelled causing Zane to snap and her aura shine blindingly bright._

 _"NEVER TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER! SOLVAS MAXIMO!" Zane yelled a powerful disentagration spell at Bellatrix making her blow up._

 _Once she launched her final spell at Bellatrix she fell to her knees as the fatigue and lack of sleep finally kicked in, and noticeably winced at soreness of her limbs as the hearth faded out._

"The child is truly a hero Ares. You should be proud." Artemis spoke looking toward the war god.

"I am." he spoke with a small smirk.


End file.
